Where is my home?
by Minenediary
Summary: Howl, Sophie, Markl and Calcifer live together in a new moving Castle, Howl built. One day, a man visits the Castle and wants to take Markl with him. Why? Read ;)
1. Chapter 1

Quick info :Hi everyone :) Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Please take regard of some things : Firstly, English is not my first language, I´m sorry if I do some mistakes, I´ll try to improve if I do too many. Secondly, this is the first fanfiction I ever write xD Ok, so now go ahead and read :) I hope you like it.

Background: Howl, Sophie, Calcifer and Markl live together in a new moving castle, Howl built. Calcifer decided to stay with them and take care of the castle and the people living in there.

Howl was sitting on a chair in the living room, reading an old, dusty book, while Calcifer was sleeping quitely on the fireplace. Sophie and Markl were upstairs, playing some board games. Howl turned the page as he suddenly heard a noise. It was the sound of someone knocking at the door, really tentative. The magician directly felt a bit unwell, because he was in fear that person he fought against a couple of days ago could be looking for revenge. He slowly stood up and walked to the door, just as slowly as he stood up. Standing right in front of the door that person on the other side knocked again, more harshly. Howl winced. He did not expect the stranger to still be there, that´s why he walked that slowly. _I hope Sophie doesn´t notice him if he really is the enemy. I don´t want something bad to happen to her,_ Howl thought while slightly opening the door and looking directly into a mid-aged man´s huge, green eyes. The sorcerer was kind of surprised and was blinking with his eyes in confusion. The man did the same. Shortly after staring into each other´s eyes for several seconds the man cleared his throat and began introducing himself : „Oh.. ehem... good morning. Am I talking to..." He looked down on a small piece of paper „Howl Jenkins Pendragon?" Howl blinked again and repeated : „Ehm... Yes, how can I help you?" The magician gazed at the man. He was tall, a bit chubby, had brown hair and eye-catching, huge, green eyes. „I need your help", the man said, sounding depressed.

Howl swallowed. _What does he want me to do? I don´t even know him, so how could I help him? And why does he sound that depressed?_ Questions, questions and again, questions, were wandering around in Howl´s mind. The tall man looked up from his piece of paper, directly into Howl´s eyes. With a throaty voice he said : „I heard you picked up a child some years ago, Markl is his name." Howl winced again. Questions over questions were capturing his mind again : _How can he know Markl?! And how can he be informed about that I picked him up?!_ The man said : „I´m so sorry for being that late... I searched for Markl for such a long time. I was in the mountains with him when he was quite young, when suddenly a giant thunderstorm was coming up... I lost him... but now I finally found him!" „Wait! Who... who are you?..." Howl replied as a question. The man looked down again. „I am Markl´s father and here to get him back!" Howl´s eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

„W..what?! You can´t be serious!" Howl stammered. _He really IS late... I searched for Markl´s parents after he sat in front of my door, 5 years ago, half frozen. But nobody even knew or recognized him, after three months I gave up and agreed with him staying in my castle. Calcifer also likes him. They were friends right from the beginning. And NOW his father wants to pick him up?!_ „I´m sorry Mister, but taking Markl with you is not a possibility. He now is part of **my** family. I was searching for you after I found him, however, after trying for a while I gave up. I can´t hand him out to a stranger after 5 years!" „Well, I at least want to see him !" , Markl´s father mumbled while pushing Howl aside. He ran to the stairs with huge steps and went upstairs to search for Markl, or rather for his room.

Howl was surprised by the man´s speed, but directly followed him. _Who the hell does he think he is! This is a magic castle, I have to be careful._

Markl´s father reached a door with a sign with Markl´s name on it. He opened the door and ran into the room. Markl and Sophie were playing chess on the bed, but now looking to the man. Confusion was visible in their eyes. Sophie spotted the resemblance of Markl and the man, as she gazed at him. „Markl" , the man said. „After all these years I finally get to see you again!" He ran to Markl and kneeled down next to the bed. „Markl, do you recognize me?" Markl looked at him, his facial expression clearly explained that he did not recognize his father. „Who are you? And why are you here, talking to me?" Markl asked quitely."I am your father Markl!" He picked his son up and hugged him.

„Markl!" Howl shouted as he reached the room. He saw how Markl´s father hugged him. Sophie stood up and went to Howl. „Howl, what is happening here?" She asked quitely while looking up into his blue eyes. „This, Sophie, is Markl´s father and he wants to take Markl with him." Shock was visible on Sophie´s face now.


End file.
